L'art de la séduction en quelques leçons
by Ploum31
Summary: Jay veut faire la cour à Carlos et demande même de l'aide à certains enfants de gentils, mais... il se pourrait que ça plante à chaque fois.


**Crédits : Descendants** **appartient aux studios Disney. Cet OS a été écrit** **en réponse à un défi posté par camille_miko au sein de la communauté Obscur échange sur Live Journal, session 2018. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

En tant que Capitaine de l'équipe, Jay était le plus souvent le dernier à quitter le terrain pour se rendre aux vestiaires mais la présence de ses amis qui descendaient les estrades pour le rejoindre le fit demeurer en arrière. Il restait encore d'autres personnes qui avaient assisté à l'entrainement eux aussi, des amis des joueurs surtout ou des membres de leur fan club et la plupart, comme eux, quittaient leur perchoir. Mal, Evie et Carlos venaient à sa rencontre avec Buddy, qui suivait fidèlement son ami humain mais son propre regard se posa uniquement sur Carlos. Il avait fallu qu'ils séjournent longtemps à Auradon pour que l'adolescent réalise ses sentiments envers son ami – et une discussion argumentée avec Lonnie, même si elle n'avait pas su de qui il parlait à ce moment-là –, et il était bien déterminé à le lui apprendre, mais pas avant d'être assuré qu'ils fussent partagés. Il avait donc décidé de lui faire la cour sans aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait procéder. Ce n'était pas comme si leurs expériences sur l'Ile leur avaient beaucoup apporté en cette matière, bien au contraire. Là-bas, si l'on voulait, l'on prenait, mais Jay doutait que cela fonctionnât de la même façon avec ces choses-là. Et même sans cela, Carlos restait son ami et il le respectait, jamais il ne lui viendrait donc à l'idée de lui infliger une chose pareille.  
Cependant, Auradon avait le mérite d'offrir bon nombre de couples qui interagissaient entre eux et de soupirants séduisant leur moitié et de ce fait, Jay avait décidé de s'en inspirer. Il en avait ainsi déduit quelques règles à respecter pour atteindre son but. A les voir, cela paraissait si simple, ce ne devait pas être si compliqué à mettre en pratique, n'est-ce pas ?  
Et donc, règle numéro un : se mettre en valeur aux yeux de la personne concernée. Il afficha un large sourire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau et redressa ses épaules. Pour cela, il ne pensait pas avoir trop de mal ; avec l'entrainement, il avait revêtu le débardeur de l'équipe qui, avec la sueur, lui collait à la peau, mettant bien en valeur ses muscles. Un sourire en supplément, un petit brossage de cheveux de la main et quelques paroles pour se faire bien voir et ce serait parfait ! Facile non ?  
Il commença par vouloir se peigner les cheveux mais le chignon qu'il s'était fait l'en empêcha. Il hésita à le défaire mais abandonna l'idée pour l'instant. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait peut-être pas nécessaire – en plus avec la sueur, ils auraient sans doute besoin d'un bon lavage.  
Or, le faire avec les cheveux propres aurait certainement un bien meilleur effet.  
— Sacré entrainement, tu ne les ménages pas ! s'exclama Mal pendant que derrière eux, des filles gloussaient.  
— Merci ! Mais c'est bien pour gagner que nous faisons tant d'efforts et ça se mérite. Vous veniez pour une raison particulière ?  
— Oh non, ça nous disait juste d'assister à un de vos entrainements !  
Carlos fut le premier à remarquer la posture étrange de son ami et son sourire trop éclatant alors qu'il l'aurait surtout cru fatigué. Forcé peut-être ? Mais pourquoi ? Essayait-il de faire semblant pour leur cacher quelque chose ? Il arqua les sourcils, intrigué et vaguement inquiet.  
— Jay, tu as un problème ?  
— Un problème ? répéta Jay sans se départir de son sourire, même s'il ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Non, pourquoi ?  
Il roula alors des épaules, faisant semblant de s'étirer, pour mettre davantage ses muscles en valeur ; difficile de ne pas les voir. Carlos se retourna en entendant d'autres gloussements et fronça les sourcils en réalisant que les trois jeunes filles responsables de ces bruitages observaient Jay avec attention. Il se retourna brusquement vers Jay avec une grimace et plissa les yeux pour le scruter avec attention. Mais ce dernier, tout entier à ses efforts, ne vit pas les jeunes filles et ne se rendit même pas compte de la mauvaise humeur soudaine de Carlos.  
Les deux jeunes filles, elles, haussèrent les sourcils à la remarque de leur ami.  
— C'est vrai que tu fais des choses bizarres avec tes épaules… tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Evie en se mordant les lèvres, tandis qu'elles s'efforçaient de se remémorer l'entrainement et cherchaient quand il avait bien pu se blesser.  
Jay cessa son mouvement, surpris. Cela ne se voyait donc pas ?  
— Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Je ne fais que m'étirer. Il faut bien se détendre après l'effort –  
— Tu te détends bizarrement, fit remarquer Mal d'un ton sceptique.  
— C'est plutôt qu'il est en train de draguer, grogna Carlos dans un chuchotement à l'encontre des deux filles, qui affichèrent leur surprise avant de sourire, amusées.  
Jay l'entendit aussi parfaitement et s'il fut heureux sur l'instant qu'il eût compris le but de la manœuvre, sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas pour autant gage de réussite. Puis il aperçut ses cibles et comprit ; il écarquilla les yeux.  
— Oui – enfin non ! fit-il en se rétractant, affligé, en même temps qu'il se raidissait.  
Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas ; c'était totalement idiot !  
— C'est juste – quand on a des muscles, il faut bien les –  
— C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi ? demanda Carlos en croisant les bras. Tu es en train de nous dire que nous sommes trop maigres ?  
— Je me trouve très bien comme je suis, fit Evie en baissant le regard pour admirer sa silhouette pendant que Mal roulait des yeux avant de secouer la tête, plus amusée par le côté maladroit de leur ami qu'autre chose.  
— Quoi ? Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu es mince et c'est sûr que tu n'as pas à faire d'efforts pour rester tel que tu es – enfin, à part si tu te mets à te goinfrer de gâteaux – mais –  
— Pardon ?  
Jay pensa aussitôt qu'il l'avait vexé et ne chercha pas à poursuivre sa phrase malheureuse, dépité. Les trois jeunes filles passèrent finalement dans leur dos et le saluèrent de la main avant de rejoindre la personne qu'elles attendaient dans un rire. Poli et ne sachant d'abord pas quoi rétorquer, Jay leva la main pour leur renvoyer l'attention mais suspendit son geste lorsqu'il vit le visage de Carlos s'assombrir. Il entreprit aussitôt de s'excuser, tout en se disant intérieurement que finalement, la règle n'était pas si facile à mettre en application – parce que Carlos avait compris sans comprendre.  
— Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te vexer, tu es très bien comme tu es et, euh…  
— Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, s'exaspéra Carlos en roulant des yeux à son tour, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'agacer ou s'amuser de l'attitude empotée de son ami. Viens Buddy. Laissons-le s'extasier sur ses muscles – apparemment il vient de se rendre compte qu'il en avait – nous avons sans doute de meilleures choses à faire et lui aussi. Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure ! fit-il à l'intention des filles avant de partir, Buddy trottinant à ses pieds.  
Jay n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, Carlos gagnait la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Jay ne put que lever les bras, impuissant, lorsque deux paires d'yeux stupéfaits vinrent se poser sur lui.  
Il lui faudrait peut-être voir plus en détails comment mettre cette règle en application parce que sa tentative avait vraisemblablement échoué.

xoxo

Jay ne comprenait même pas comment leur plan si bien ficelé avait pu dériver de la sorte alors même qu'il avait à peine commencé. Les filles devaient pourtant être des expertes en la matière et à l'assurance qu'elles lui avaient montrée, il ne s'était pas inquiété concernant d'éventuels soucis pouvant se poser durant son déroulement. Et pourtant, ils semblaient à présent vouloir se succéder.  
— Oh non, non, non, c'est une catastrophe, se plaignit-t-il en repoussant une nouvelle fois Audrey alors que les silhouettes de Lonnie et de Carlos commençaient à apparaitre à la lueur des chandelles disposées tout autour d'eux.  
Seules ces dernières et la lune, pleine aux trois-quarts, délivraient de la lumière. Les reflets argentés sur la surface du lac et ceux orangés sur les piliers décorés de fleurs offraient un cadre enchanteur dont Lonnie et ses amies s'étaient montré particulièrement fières. La berge, habituellement vide si ce n'était les arbres qui la côtoyaient, avait été aménagée uniquement pour cette soirée : plusieurs colonnes en bois blanc avaient été disposés de sorte à former un arc-de-cercle presque parfait, dont la surface de l'eau constituait la base linéaire. L'arc s'ouvrait à son sommet et formait une entrée surmontée d'un écriteau à la calligraphie stylisée. Des guirlandes de fleurs rouges allaient de support en support, pilier ou branche d'arbre, au-dessus de draperies roses qui en faisaient de même, et plus bas se répartissaient plusieurs chandeliers de sorte à éclairer ce décor. Des plantes grimpantes s'enroulaient autour des colonnes, vert sombre parsemées de rouge tranchant net avec leur clarté. Une fine nappe blanche avait été disposée sur le sol et des paniers-repas attendaient un peu plus loin au pied de l'arbre. Le tout revêtait une ambiance romantique et intimiste et c'était bien là ce que Jay avait souhaité. Les filles y avaient travaillé presque deux jours depuis la veille et le résultat y était. Elles avaient bataillé pour que Jay revêtit ce costume afin d'être _beau et séduisant_ , selon leurs propres paroles, et l'avaient coiffé aussi. Pour pas grand-chose finalement, car lutter avec Audrey avait froissé ses beaux atours et ruiné l'essentiel de leurs efforts. Tout ça parce que cette imbécile avait été tant charmée par l'endroit qu'elle avait désiré en profiter et n'avait rien voulu entendre lorsque Jay lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas pour elle. Et pour qui alors, puisqu'il était tout seul ? Pour quelqu'un qui devait bientôt arriver ! Mais elle s'était obstinée à rester et voilà le résultat ; Carlos arrivait, attiré là par Lonnie, et il allait le retrouver ainsi avec elle. Qu'allait-il donc penser ?  
Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il s'était efforcé en vain de faire la cour à Carlos en appliquant les règles de séduction qu'il avait déduites de ses observations des divers couples d'Auradon : lui adresser des œillades appuyées, des sourires charmeurs et des gestes tendres à son encontre ; rire de ses blagues, même celles qui n'étaient pas drôles ; se mettre en valeur sans en faire trop ni tout tourner autour de lui – ça, il l'avait bien compris –, par ses vêtements ou par son attitude ; tenter d'échanger avec lui des regards appuyés pleins de sous-entendus, surtout avant de se quitter… Mais rien, Carlos n'avait jamais rien compris ! C'était à un point où Jay désespérait de parvenir à quelque chose sans aide ni conseil…  
C'était à tout hasard qu'il avait croisé Lonnie en train de discuter avec ses amies, Nonoma, fille de Pocahontas et Carillon, fille de la fée Clochette, sur la façon de séduire un garçon alors même qu'il se morfondait à ce propos ; ni une ni deux il était allé les voir. Tout avouer l'avait mis un peu mal à l'aise et les filles en avaient bien ri. Malgré tout elles avaient accepté de l'aider et lui avaient proposé de passer à un autre niveau – et en même temps d'appliquer une autre règle : se montrer attentionné envers la personne concernée et lui faire plaisir. Et quoi de mieux que son anniversaire pour cela ? Ce qui rejoignait une autre règle : s'efforcer de faire quelque chose de spécial en certaines occasions comme celle-ci. Le plan était assez simple dans son principe : organiser une surprise-party privée rien que tous les deux, au bord du lac, le soir, afin d'avoir un cadre des plus romantiques. Entre le décor et le repas, Carlos ne pouvait que comprendre le message, n'est-ce pas ?  
Enfin ça, c'était _avant_ qu'Audrey n'intervînt.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Carlos en voyant cette dernière se retourner vers lui, mais leur attitude démontrait clairement que la scène devant lui était loin d'être _a minima_ amicale.  
Pourtant, l'endroit en lui-même et la tenue bien habillée de Jay, même ainsi défaite, laissaient sous-entendre qu'il avait voulu inviter quelqu'un. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre ; ce n'était pas comme si Jay lui portait la moindre estime ! Et puis pourquoi Lonnie l'avait conduit ici pour les voir presque se battre ?  
A ses pieds, Buddy gémit et dressa les oreilles, intrigué, avant de commencer à renifler, le museau en l'air. Lonnie avait tenté de convaincre l'adolescent de le laisser dans sa chambre mais le chien avait montré son envie de sortir et Carlos ne le lui avait pas refusé. Après tout, la nuit était claire et douce et il comprenait qu'il voulût en profiter.  
— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'exclama Jay, horrifié, pendant que Carlos haussait les sourcils, partagé entre la stupeur et l'incompréhension.  
La démesure de sa réaction amplifiait le phénomène.  
— Ok… en fait je ne crois pas à grand-chose parce que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe…  
— C'est juste… Audrey n'a rien à faire là ! Ce n'est pas pour elle !  
— Eh ! Je suis arrivée là la première, et ce lac est pour tout le monde ! Tu ne peux pas le privatiser même pour la nuit que je sache !  
— Tu ne te gênerais pas pour le faire, toi, grogna-t-il en réponse.  
Carlos ne chercha même pas à entendre la réplique cinglante de la jeune fille et se retourna vers Lonnie qui se mordillait les lèvres, ennuyée.  
— Lonnie, tu peux me dire ce que l'on fait ici ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te suivre ? Tu m'avais parlé d'une surprise !  
— Euh, eh bien…  
Lonnie ne sut que répondre. Cela reviendrait à avouer l'intention de Jay mais c'était à lui d'en parler, c'était à lui de se déclarer ! Même si à présent il n'était pas très disponible pour cela et que la situation était mal partie pour le lui permettre. Dire qu'elles avaient passé tant de temps à tout lui préparer !  
Personne ne vit Buddy s'éloigner de son maitre et se glisser entre les piliers jusqu'aux paniers-repas qui avaient été posés sur l'herbe tendre, au creux d'épaisses racines. Des bruits de mastication s'élevèrent après qu'il fût tombé sur le premier mais ceux engendrés par la dispute entre les deux adolescents les couvraient, devant les yeux atterrés de Carlos et ceux gênés de la chinoise. Elle cessa brusquement lorsque s'ajoutèrent deux nouvelles arrivantes sorties des ombres et des buissons comme par enchantement, Mal et Evie. De larges sourires ornaient leurs visages, leur signifiant qu'elles avaient un peu suivi l'échange avant d'apparaitre ainsi. Les regards de Jay et de Lonnie se croisèrent ; ils en conclurent seulement que cette soirée était désormais fichue.  
— Quelle tenue Jay, on pourrait presque croire que tu vas à un bal ! plaisanta Evie.  
— Et pour qui était cette touchante attention ? compléta Mal en croisant les bras, tout aussi réjouie que son amie.  
Jay grimaça. Que faisaient-elles là à la base ? Ce lieu était bien plus fréquenté qu'ils ne l'avaient escompté ! Et il était _hors de question_ qu'il avouât tout maintenant alors que la situation leur échappait totalement ; il ne se donnerait pas en spectacle. Et comment réagirait Carlos, de nature plus timide ? En plus, Audrey parviendrait juste à massacrer le moment de ses aveux et il avait déjà bien d'autres soucis à se faire !  
Celui de la réciprocité de ses sentiments par exemple.  
Audrey s'écarta de lui alors que son attention était détournée par ses pensées pour trouver le panier-repas, car elle avait soif et considérait que la boisson emportée pouvait bien faire son office. Alors qu'il amorçait un pas vers Carlos pour essayer de se justifier, le cri suraigu de la jeune fille attira toute leur attention et même plus encore ; quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent de l'arbre qui surplombait l'adolescente, Buddy tourna un museau barbouillé de nourriture vers elle et des échos de voix indiquèrent l'approche d'autres personnes, poussées par la curiosité.  
Jay imaginait difficilement que la situation pût encore s'empirer ; tout du moins il savait que ce n'était plus la peine de songer à réaliser son but initial cette nuit.  
— Eh, Jay ! Mais que faites-vous ? s'exclama Nonoma, une jeune fille à la peau mate, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres qui ressemblait de très près à sa mère.  
C'était l'une des trois instigatrices de ce plan ; curieuse de découvrir le résultat de leurs efforts, elle était étonnée de trouver là tant de monde alors que les deux adolescents n'auraient dû être plus que tous les deux. Elle croisa le regard de Lonnie qui leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Plusieurs jeunes filles étaient avec elle dont Carillon, aussi curieuse qu'elle, et certaines poussaient des exclamations émerveillées devant l'endroit sans s'intéresser le moins du monde aux protagonistes présents. Elles reconnurent même la patte de leurs amies et les félicitèrent. Carlos comprit encore moins. Jay soupira mais n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, hésitant seulement à le faire. Si personne n'entendit le couinement d'Audrey lorsqu'elle effleura une flammèche ni ne vit son malencontreux geste instinctif qui en repoussa le responsable, un chandelier massif où reposaient une dizaine de chandelles, son glapissement sonore, lui, fut entendu. Plusieurs filles se mirent à crier lorsqu'un feu se déclara, avalant les draperies et les plantes grimpantes entortillées autour des colonnes. Les choses se déroulèrent très vite ; Audrey s'en écarta jusqu'à se retrouver dans les bras de Jay qui cette fois ne la repoussa pas, trop estomaqué par les événements pour cela. Buddy couina et fuit pour se cacher entre les pieds de son maitre, à quelque distance du feu. Par les banderoles, il gagnait déjà l'écriteau qui, fait de bois sec, se mit à flamber joyeusement. Alors que tout le monde s'écartait autant que possible et que Jay et Audrey les rejoignaient, Mal leva les bras et invoqua l'eau du lac pour éteindre l'incendie. Elle lui répondit par une puissante vague qui s'effondra sur les lieux dans un grand fracas, éteignant certes le feu mais détruisant tout ce dont ce dernier ne s'était pas encore chargé, et les projections trempèrent les adolescents les plus proches. Toutes les chandelles furent ainsi éteintes et ne demeura plus que la lumière naturelle de la lune, ce qui ne laissait plus grand-chose. Une fois l'essentiel retournée dans son lit, elle laissa sur son sillage une terre boueuse et détrempée et des débris de bois et de tissu noircis répandus sur le sol, bien qu'une partie eût été emportée et se retrouvât à flotter sur le lac en s'éloignant progressivement de la rive. Les fleurs qui avaient enchanté l'endroit n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir et juste devant eux, l'écriteau qui en marquait l'entrée grinça avant de s'effondrer. Aussitôt, les complices de Jay lui renvoyèrent un regard désolé dont le jeune homme n'eut pas conscience. Le sien était rivé sur les ruines de leur travail et de leur plan pourtant si bien réfléchi. Il songea alors qu'il avait eu tort. Ce n'était pas seulement fichu.  
C'était un véritable désastre.  
— Bon… je crois que je vais vous laisser, fit Carlos après un autre regard inquiet vers Jay, mais ce dernier n'avait pas été touché par le feu et n'avait rien.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient souhaité lui faire pour son anniversaire mais il sentait que c'était tombé à l'eau. Il baissa alors la tête vers Buddy à ses pieds mais pour lui aussi, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Jay se retourna vers lui, hébété et affligé.  
— Mais je… tu… attends !  
Aucun ne s'aperçut du départ du groupe de filles, déçues de ce qu'il était advenu de l'endroit. Après un instant d'hésitation, Lonnie suivit ses amies et s'éloigna à son tour avec un regard d'excuse, se sentant briller par son inutilité. Audrey partit en même temps, mécontente et pestant contre le sort de Mal qui l'avait trempée.  
Carlos se tourna vers lui, après un dernier coup d'œil à son chien. Il ne dit rien malgré ses babines sales qui le dénonçaient. Les reproches à ce sujet viendraient plus tard.  
— Ecoute, je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que vous aviez exactement prévu mais… visiblement, ce n'est plus trop d'actualité. Et puis il est tard, nous n'avons toujours pas mangé et avec les cours que nous avons demain, je préférerais me coucher tôt. Nous verrons ça une autre fois ! le rassura-t-il avant de les saluer pour les quitter, l'attention rivée sur son chien qui trottinait à ses côtés et qu'il s'apprêtait à gronder pour son chapardage.  
Sa silhouette disparut rapidement, avalée par l'obscurité. Comme Jay ne sut pas quoi rétorquer pour le retenir, il ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder partir. Il sentit peser sur lui le regard de ses deux amies, les seules qui fussent encore là. Il soupira mais refusa de se retourner vers elles. Il avait faim et ce plan était un désastre, il avait envie de dormir et d'oublier cette soirée parce qu'elle avait été catastrophique. Sans chercher à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue ou dans ses cheveux, il commença à s'éloigner à son tour. Il viendrait le lendemain déblayer le tout mais pour l'instant, il était bien trop déprimé pour cela. Les deux filles le rejoignirent et ensemble, ils entamèrent la traversée du grand parc qui les séparait du château.  
— C'était pour qui, tout ça ? l'interrogea subitement Evie, intriguée. Pourquoi Lonnie et Carlos –  
— C'était pour Carlos, ça se voyait non ? lâcha Jay, grognon, en glissant les mains dans ses poches.  
— Bah non, on aurait plutôt dit que tu avais invité une fille pour la…  
Evie ne poursuivit pas après le coup de coude de Mal et après une œillade étonnée à son encontre, elle se tourna vers Jay et s'aperçut qu'il s'était assombri. Sa bouche forma un O stupéfait lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il en retournait. Il n'avait pourtant rien ajouté.  
— Tu… c'était Carlos que tu voulais séduire ? s'exclama Evie et Jay sursauta avant de l'inciter à se taire d'un chut bien prononcé.  
Puis il se détourna d'elles, honteux, les yeux baissés vers le sol.  
— Ca se voit, non ? Ça fait un moment que j'essaie.  
— Attends, comment ça, ça fait un moment ? tiqua Mal. Et puis depuis quand tu… tu es amoureux de Carlos ?  
— J'ai pourtant tout essayé, j'ai imité tout ce que font les gens d'ici mais rien à faire, il ne comprend rien, se plaignit alors Jay, dépité et ignorant la question. Tout part de travers.  
Foutu pour foutu, autant tout lâcher, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elles sussent n'était pas un problème, Lonnie, Nonoma et Carillon le savaient déjà et pourtant ils n'étaient pas si proches. Et son état d'esprit était tel qu'à cet instant, il se fichait de le cacher à quiconque. Et pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas dit plus tôt alors qu'elles étaient ses meilleures amies ?  
Les filles s'entreregardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Alors tout ce cirque, ce comportement bizarre qu'il avait ces derniers temps… c'était juste pour ça ? Parce qu'il s'efforçait de le séduire ?  
Il s'y prenait comme un pied, l'abruti !  
— Bah tu vois, avant que tu ne nous le dises clairement, nous aussi nous n'avions pas compris, fit Mal de but en blanc. Ta drague est pourrie.  
Les épaules de Jay s'affaissèrent, car il ne savait pas quoi rétorquer. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de Mal pour le comprendre.  
— Et que pourrais-je faire dans ce cas pour qu'il comprenne ? J'ai bien essayé de suivre les conseils de Lonnie, Nonoma et Carillon et voilà le résultat !  
— Tu ne crois pas que le plus simple serait de lui dire simplement que tu l'aimes ? intervint Evie.  
Les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaissèrent.  
— Non, je… il ne m'aime pas. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de le séduire mais tout part de travers. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ?  
— Alors là j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas experte là-dedans, fit Mal en se mordant la lèvre.  
C'avait été bien plus simple avec Ben, après tout c'était lui qui était venu vers elle.  
— Ouais. J'ai eu des expertes et voilà ce que cela a donné…  
A croire qu'il était maudit ou trop empoté pour arriver à faire quelque chose bien. Quel était donc son problème ?  
— Mais ce n'était qu'un accident, tu n'y es pour rien, le rassura Evie en posant sa main sur son épaule, prenant inconsciemment appui sur lui alors qu'ils remontaient une petite butte. Tu ne pouvais pas prédire qu'Audrey ou les autres passeraient par-là et ça a rendu la situation très confuse. Rien ne t'empêche de réessayer, je suis sûre qu'il finira par comprendre.  
Jay soupira, pas plus rassuré par les paroles apaisantes de son amie, mais ne vit pas la moue sceptique de Mal qui n'y croyait pas davantage. Il pria pour que l'abattement en fût le seul responsable.

xoxo

Sa vie n'était plus qu'une série d'échecs. C'était ainsi que Jay se voyait tandis qu'il se tenait près du banquet, la mine boudeuse, et qu'il se contentait de siroter sa boisson pendant que les autres adolescents profitaient de ce bal organisé en l'honneur de Ben. Il devait bien être le seul garçon à se trouver sans cavalière. Mais quelle idée avait-il eu de tenter d'inviter Carlos ? Il n'était même pas sûr que cela se faisait ! Et forcément, comme tout le reste, il n'avait pas su le lui proposer normalement ; Carlos avait même réussi à croire qu'il le pensait incapable de s'en trouver une, le comble !  
Alors à présent il se tenait là près des petits fours et des apéritifs, à fusiller du regard le couple que formaient Carlos et Jane. Ces derniers riaient en même temps qu'ils dansaient, heureux, sans réaliser la peine qu'ils engendraient ni même qu'il était là, tout seul à broyer du noir. Personne ne s'en rendait compte. Jay n'avait qu'une envie, celle de foncer vers eux en vue de les séparer et de s'accaparer l'attention de Carlos. Mais en agissant ainsi, il savait qu'il ne provoquerait qu'un autre désastre ; jamais Carlos n'avait compris ses intentions et parfois même, il avait réussi à le vexer. Alors il ne savait plus quoi faire, car c'était au risque de réitérer la chose une fois encore ; pour le moment leur amitié n'en pâtissait pas, mais si cela venait à être le cas ? Jay préférait ne pas y songer. Certes il aurait préféré lui exprimer ses sentiments et sortir avec lui mais il ne supporterait pas de perdre la seule chose que l'adolescent lui accordait. Alors jusqu'à temps de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et dans sa cour, il préférait se faire plus discret même s'il n'en démordait pas pour autant.  
Jay avait tort dans le sens où plusieurs personnes s'étaient aperçues de son isolement et de sa morosité et c'était notamment le cas de ses deux meilleures amies et de Lonnie. Toutes trois connaissaient ses sentiments pour Carlos et toutes trois voyaient son attention appuyée sur le couple alors toutes trois comprenaient. Même si Carlos et Jane n'avaient rien fait démontrant qu'ils étaient ensemble, se traitant comme deux amis, Jay jalousait la jeune fille juste par la facilité avec laquelle elle se comportait avec lui, alors que lui-même se montrait très gauche avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines et avait l'impression de gâcher tous leurs moments ensemble. Cela aussi, elles le comprenaient.  
La musique prit fin et avec elle, la danse. Les trois jeunes filles prirent congé de leurs cavaliers de concert pour le rejoindre. Jay ne réalisa même pas leur arrivée à ses côtés car elles ne furent pas les seules à profiter de cette pause pour rejoindre le banquet. Son regard resta rivé sur Carlos et sur Jane qui s'attardèrent sur la piste de danse improvisée, mais un tapotement sur son épaule finit par l'en détourner.  
— Ca va ? demanda Lonnie avec sollicitude. Tu devrais profiter de cette soirée, toi aussi.  
Jay haussa les épaules, indifférent, tout en sirotant sa boisson. Sous les regards appuyés des trois jeunes filles, il répondit :  
— Je vais bien et j'en profite. Pendant que vous dansez, j'ai le banquet pour moi tout seul, plaisanta-t-il avec une moue pour appuyer ses propos mais qui ne les convainquit pas.  
Elle s'effaça progressivement à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Devant lui, Lonnie soupira mais toutes trois étaient dépitées par ses paroles et par la résignation qui transpirait de lui. A cet instant, c'était presque comme s'il était sur le point d'abandonner la partie.  
— Tu sais… ce serait peut-être plus simple si tu le lui disais, non ? fit la brune avec une moue contrite. Même s'il ne partage pas tes sentiments, je doute qu'il se moquera de toi ou te repoussera mais au moins il comprendrait tes intentions.  
— Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Carlos, non ! surenchérit Evie. Et puis comme le dit Lonnie, au moins il saurait ; tes tentatives ne pourront être que plus efficaces !  
— Difficile de faire moins que maintenant, à vrai dire, ironisa Mal, distraite, puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait dépassé sa pensée lorsque les deux jeunes filles la fusillèrent du regard pendant que Jay lui renvoyait un regard apitoyé.  
— Mal !  
— Elle a raison, on peut difficilement faire pire, soupira Jay. Mais je doute que lui dire soit une bonne idée, même si effectivement je doute aussi qu'il agisse ainsi. Mais il se sentira gêné en ma présence même s'il s'efforcerait de faire bonne figure. Ce serait difficile de faire semblant que cela n'affecte en rien notre relation.  
— Ce n'est –  
Un coup de coude interrompit Evie et quelques secondes plus tard, Carlos et Jane arrivaient à leur niveau pour se servir également. Les jeunes filles se poussèrent pour leur dégager le passage. Si leur enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir, l'air sombre de Jay provoqua un certain malaise parmi elles. Aucun des deux nouveaux arrivants ne s'en rendit compte.  
— Belle fête n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Jane, ce à quoi elles acquiescèrent avec hésitation.  
— Vos cavaliers sont partis ? leur demanda alors Carlos, surpris de ne les retrouver qu'entre eux.  
— Oui, ils sont partis… je ne sais même pas où ils sont partis, d'ailleurs.  
Aucune d'elles ne s'y était intéressée après tout.  
— Au fait Jay, qui est ta cavalière ? Je ne l'ai pas vue, fit Jane.  
Le visage de Jay s'assombrit davantage pendant que les trois jeunes filles grimacèrent, gênées. Jay fut tenté de ne pas répondre, agacé par la stupidité de la question. Rien n'avait démontré qu'il en avait une puisqu'il avait passé tous ces moments en solitaire.  
— Je n'en ai pas.  
— Tu n'en as pas ? s'exclama Carlos, stupéfait. Mais tu – pourquoi ? Celle que tu as invitée est tombée malade ?  
Avec son espèce de demande bizarre, il avait cru que Jay s'était déjà trouvé une compagne, ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant de sa part – il était bien plus à l'aise avec les filles que lui et bien plus charmeur. Impossible donc, à ses yeux, qu'il n'en eût pas trouvé.  
— Non.  
Jay ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'expliquer alors agacé, il croisa les bras. Carlos s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas alors il décida d'insister.  
— Alors pourquoi tu – ?  
— Je n'ai invité personne, lança Jay avant de se détourner de lui, les épaules raides.  
Geste que Carlos interpréta mal, une fois encore.  
— Attends, tu ne vas tout de même pas _me_ reprocher de ne pas avoir de cavalière ? Ou d'en avoir une alors que toi tu n'en as pas ?  
— Tu n'as rien compris, grogna Jay en se servant dans une assiette davantage pour occuper ses mains, car son estomac était trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce fût pour l'instant.  
Mais comme il n'explicita pas ses propos, Carlos s'exaspéra.  
— Alors où est le problème ?  
— Il n'y a _pas_ de problème, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y en ait ? Profitez de la soirée comme vous le souhaitez et moi comme je le souhaite et tout le monde sera content.  
— Ne me dis pas que tu en profites, tu es aussi heureux qu'une porte de prison.  
— Et alors ? En quoi cela te concerne de toute façon ?  
La discussion virait en dispute et gêna leurs amies qui ne savaient pas comment intervenir pour calmer les choses – Jane surtout, qui ne comprenait même pas comment ils avaient pu en venir là. Ils étaient pourtant si proches tous les deux. Et Carlos…  
Evie la première en eut assez et même si elle était désolée pour Jay, elle n'y tint plus. De toute façon, elle estimait son silence ridicule. Elle s'écria :  
— Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi !  
Le silence lui répondit. Son intervention avait eu l'effet escompté, ils ne se disputaient plus. En fait, les deux la fixaient à présent avec effarement, les yeux écarquillés, et ainsi avaient-ils été réduits au silence. Jay ne tarda pas à pâlir et comme il se sentit soudain étouffer, il voulut quitter la pièce – et fuir le plus loin possible de Carlos avant que ce dernier ne réagît. Seulement, il était bloqué entre la table et le monde qui l'entourait. Il lui faudrait pousser pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.  
— Q-quoi ? s'exclama Carlos alors qu'il se ressaisissait, tout aussi pâle que son ami. Tu-Qui est amoureux de qui ?  
Jay secoua la tête vers Evie pour la supplier de se taire mais elle secoua négativement la tête en réponse.  
— Jay est amoureux de toi, Carlos. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas de cavalière, il a voulu t'inviter mais il s'y est pris comme un manche. Comme son comportement avec toi ces derniers temps ; il a juste essayé de te faire la cour mais s'y est visiblement mal pris. Voilà.  
Jay hésita entre s'effondrer, s'enfuir et l'étrangler au 'voilà' qui conclut sa tirade mais n'eut pas le temps de choisir l'option qu'il préférait.  
— Mais maintenant que tu le sais, il pourra essayer de te faire une cour correcte !  
Il pencha pour la strangulation. Il aurait au moins la satisfaction de se venger avant de mourir lui-même.  
Carlos se tourna vers lui, les traits incertains.  
— Est-ce vrai ? T-tu es amoureux de moi ?  
Jay baissa la tête et refusa de répondre. Il aurait pu tout nier en bloc mais à quoi bon ? Ce serait tellement incohérent avec ses tentatives de séduction et s'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il l'apprît ainsi ni aussi tôt, il devait désormais s'y résoudre. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la vérité n'effraierait pas trop son ami et ne ruinerait pas leur amitié.  
Carlos n'insista pas ; l'attitude de Jay, désolée et honteuse, suffisait à lui répondre. Un instant il se tut et se contenta de le considérer avec attention. Toutes quatre rendues mal à l'aise par son silence, Mal tenta d'intervenir :  
— Carlos…  
Ce dernier secoua la tête.  
— Cette histoire de cour est ridicule, c'est inutile.  
Tous se raidirent sauf Jane. Il garda le silence encore quelques secondes avant de souffler :  
— Jay, tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile.  
Jay tiqua, surpris, et eut à peine le temps de lever la tête que des mains saisissaient son visage et que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux et n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre que Carlos se séparait déjà de lui. Un sourire amusé ornait son visage alors qu'il continuait de le regarder et à cet instant, rien d'autre n'existait aux yeux de Jay. Inconsciemment, un autre se dessina sur le sien alors que son cœur s'accélérait et qu'il prenait la mesure de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Carlos l'avait embrassé ! Il… il l'aimait !  
Les mains de Carlos glissèrent dans les siennes tandis qu'il se rapprochait de lui avant de lui murmurer :  
— Heureusement qu'Evie t'a dénoncé …  
— Et dire qu'il aura fallu tout ce cirque pour en arriver là !  
L'exclamation suivi d'un rire éclata la bulle de bonheur qui les isolait du monde extérieur et ils se tournèrent. Les filles les considéraient avec amusement mais aussi une certaine tendresse. Personne ne doutait de qui provenait la remarque mais peu importait.  
Tout finissait bien, en fin de compte, et c'était le plus important.  
— Bien, maintenant que Jay a fini de bouder, autant profiter de la fête pour fêter ça comme il se doit !


End file.
